As the conventional technology, a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that includes a valve stopping mechanism that stops a valve in a closed state (subjects a valve to closed-valve stopping) is known, as disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-182570). According to the conventional technology, a configuration is adopted so that, when executing a fuel-cut operation, at least one of an intake valve and an exhaust valve is subjected to closed-valve stopping. Thus, according to the conventional technology, a configuration is adopted that attempts to prevent fresh air (oxygen) that has been taken in during a fuel-cut operation from reaching a catalyst, and thereby protect the catalyst from degradation.
The applicants are aware of the following literature, which includes the above described literature, as literature related to the present invention.